


Promise

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Teasing, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler had been on a plane heading back to LA when he decided to check in on Dylan, using his laptop. He’d seen new pictures of Dylan wearing those shirts. Those stupid shirts that did nothing to hide Dylan’s obscene nipples. They were these sharp points that were prominent with Dylan when he wore regular t-shirts. The tight nubs always stood out more against the fabric and Tyler could see them clear as day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Tyler had been on a plane heading back to LA when he decided to check in on Dylan, using his laptop. He’d seen new pictures of Dylan wearing those shirts. Those stupid shirts that did nothing to hide Dylan’s obscene nipples. They were these sharp points that were prominent with Dylan when he wore regular t-shirts. The tight nubs always stood out more against the fabric and Tyler could see them clear as day.

Dylan loved torturing him like this and Tyler wanted to scream. Dylan wasn’t even doing it on purpose. It was completely innocent. Dylan probably had no idea the effect he had on him. He just put those shirts on and went about his day, doing interviews, and working on his projects like it was nothing. It was never a problem when Dylan wore plaid or button down shirts. 

When he got back to his apartment though he was gonna show Dylan just how much it affected him. He would get his mouth around those pretty little nubs and  _suck_  them and play with them, pinch them and pull them until they’re hard against Dylan’s chest and Dylan’s panting hard— _begging_  for release. 

He’d have to wait though. His plane doesn’t land for another hour and Dylan wouldn’t be back at his apartment until after he called Dylan to let him know his plane landed. Dylan had insisted he call first, saying he didn’t want to wait for him to be there, he’d rather meet him at the airport and drive to the apartment together. 

Tyler turns of his laptop and tucks in into his bag by his side, deciding to take a nap until the plane lands, Tyler dozes off, thoughts of Dylan laying in various positions run through his mind. 

~*~

Dylan had been planning on spending the whole weekend with Tyler, he’d been looking forward to it for awhile. His weeks busy with interviews and other things. He mostly hung out with Posey while Tyler was away, but he was glad he was coming back. Dylan missed him terribly, he was doing a good job at hiding it though. Posey hadn’t noticed a thing, too enamored with the interviews. They both were to be honest, but Dylan was getting antsy. He wanted to see Tyler right now.

Tyler wasn’t scheduled to be back for another 20 minutes. He would just have to bide his time until then. 

Dylan waited out in the lobby area of the airport, fiddling with his phone. Clicking on Tetris Blitz and other app games. They weren’t helping. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. It’s not as though it was his first weekend with Tyler. He spent tons of weekends alone with Tyler. Dylan stood up from his seat, walking over to the cafe. Maybe if he got some caffeine in his system it would help him. 

~*~

Tyler sighs happily as he steps off the plane, bags in his arms, breathing in the fresh air. He’s glad to be back. 

When Tyler gets into the lobby and sees Dylan sitting in the corner sipping a latte, he smiles softly to himself, walking over to Dylan, hoping to surprise him. 

Tyler steps in front of Dylan, coughing to get his attention. Dylan looks up, a look of surprise on his face. “Did you miss me?” 

Tyler smirks.

Dylan smiles, setting his cup down and hugging Hoechlin tight around him. “I did.” Dylan whispers, breathing in Tyler’s cologne. He always smells so good. Dylan moans lowly, running his fingers through Tyler’s dark hair. “So much.”

"Let’s go then." Hoechlin laughs, putting his hand in front of him to gesture for Dylan to lead the way.

Tyler hopes Dylan likes what he has in store for him when he gets to the apartment, because the anticipation had been killing him for the remaining trip of the plane home and he wanted to tease Dylan a bit.

~*~ 

The drive back to the apartment wasn’t very quiet. They talked a lot. Dylan asking Tyler about his trip to London with Colton and Hoechlin asking Dylan how everything’s been while he’s been away, the radio on in the car real low. They laughed and when they finally arrived at the apartment, Dylan shutting off the engine and stopping to just breathe for a moment and bask in the fact that Tyler was actually back. They didn’t always get to see each other due to scheduling and working on other projects. It was strange too, especially considering the fact they were on the same show together. 

Hoechlin unbuckles his seatbelt and unlocks the door to get out, stepping out, he grabs his keys from his pocket to go to the front door. Dylan follows after him, locking the car behind him. They’d get Tyler’s bags later. 

When they get inside, Dylan hangs his keys on the rack and locks the front door behind him, Hoechlin trailing in front of him. Dylan walks after him. Tyler was in his bedroom stripping off his sweater and jeans to settle in something more comfortable. Tyler walks over to his dresser, opening the drawer, looking for fresh boxers and a T-shirt. 

"Are you gonna come join me?" Tyler asks, smiling as he closes the drawer and slips out of his pants and briefs, his soft cock hanging between his legs.

Dylan moans lowly in his throat, staring at the dark bush at the base of Hoechlin’s cock. The crew at Teen Wolf may have made him shave the majority of his hair, but Tyler refused to let them shave all of it. And he wouldn’t go farther down. He liked the hair he had on his body and Dylan knew that. In fact he loved it too. If Tyler had his way, he would never shave at all. 

"Sure." Dylan grins cheekily, stripping off his T-shirt, Jeans, Shoes and socks, leaving only his boxers on and hops into bed with Hoechlin, the bed bouncing under the weight. 

"Are you having fun?" Hoechlin teases, brushing his right hand down Dylan’s naked thigh, gripping the skin tight. Dylan gasps at the pressure. 

"Not yet." Dylan smiles, quirking his head to the side to look at Tyler. 

"We could be." 

"What did you have in mind?" Dylan says, biting his lower lip, waiting for Tyler’s reply.

~*~

"Stop it." Dylan laughs, batting Tyler’s hands away from his chest.

"Why?" Tyler smirks, pinching Dylan’s nipple with his finger. 

Dylan lets out a drawn out moan. 

"That’s why." 

"It’s your fault. You tease me, wearing those revealing shirts and you can’t help yourself, can you?" Tyler asks, rubbing over both of Dylan’s nipples with both his hands, tweaking them and pinching them, Dylan’s gasps and moans, leaving him panting and sweating against Tyler, his forehead sweaty, the hair on his head sticking to his skin.

"Fuck— What’re you talking about? Shirts-?" Dylan tries, moans when Hoechlin pulls hard on his right nipple, the bud pulled tight againt his chest, his cock full and his balls drawn tight. He feels like he’s gonna come any moment now, but he knows Tyler is gonna make him wait for it. He can feel the wet patch of pre-come on the inside of his boxers dampening him against his skin, and his breaths coming in labored gasps. 

"You.. wearing those shirts that show your perky nipples and they always look hard when you take pictures." Tyler purrs, leaning down to suck a pert nub into his mouth, biting around the nipple. 

Dylan screams, grasping on Tyler’s hair for support, pushing him closer against his chest. “I don’t—” Dylan whines.

"I know." Tyler murmurs, licking around the bud, before he sucks it back into his mouth. 

Dylan runs his fingers through Tyler’s scalp, moaning and arching up against Tyler’s mouth as Tyler uses his other hand to tweak his right nipple with his fingertips while he laves at his other with his lips, the scruff scratching on skin and on his areola. It feels so good, and he knows he’s gonna have numerous hickey’s all over his nipples the next day, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

Dylan sighs as he lets his hand that was running through Hoechlin’s hair droop down to rest on a tan shoulder, caressing the flesh there. Dylan rubs a tender spot as he watches Tyler move farther down his body, kissing his belly and his happy trail. Dylan spreads his legs farther so Tyler can move easier between them. 

Tyler mouths at Dylan’s cock through his boxers, feeling Dylan whine and arch in pleasure. The pre-come soaking even more through the fabric, Dylan muffles a groan with his fist when Tyler pulls his boxers back from behind, catching on his balls, and starts touching his hole, circling the rim.

"Please." Dylan whines, sweat beading on his forehead, mouth open wide.

"Please what?"

Dylan grabs Tyler instead, kissing him, fiercely. “Does that answer your question?” Dylan says, licking his lips. 

Tyler’s eyes dilate, he pulls Dylan’s boxers all the wall down his hips and chucks them on the floor somewhere. “Yes.” Tyler winks, crowding over Dylan’s body. “I’m not going to fuck you tonight though.”

"I don’t care, I still want to come."

"You will." Tyler smirks, bending down to nip playful at Dylan’s neck, his hands running up and down Dylan’s sides. 

Tyler’s right hand finds Dylan’s cock and grips it hard, smoothing over the shaft, pumping it and rubbing over the tip with his index finger and thumb. Using his other hand he makes room to push his boxers down his waist so he could grip both of their cocks in his hand. 

Dylan moans against the bare friction of their cocks touching, he wraps his arms around Tyler neck, pulling him in for a kiss as Tyler fists both of their cocks, the pressure of an orgasm building in the pit of his belly, Dylan whines into Tyler’s mouth as he comes, jizz landing on his chest and nipples, Tyler’s mixing with his as he continues to milk them both through the orgasm. Tyler falls lax against his chest as he lays down next to Dylan, sweaty and boneless.

They hadn’t an orgasm like that from just holding each other’s cocks in a long time and Dylan wanted to cry from it all. He’d missed this. He’d missed Hoechlin. 

"That was good." Tyler says, putting his arms behind his head, and laying flat against the bed. Kicking his boxers off all the way, he kicks them to the side. 

Dylan snorts. 

"You’re such a goober."

"So are you." Tyler retorts, chucking a pillow at him.

"Hey." Dylan says, pretending to be offended.

"C’mere—" Tyler beckons him with a finger and Dylan looks thoughtfully for a moment before he he does and Tyler grasps Dylan’s head in his hands and kisses him like he deserves to be kissed, caressing the sides of Dylan’s face, and the moles on the Dylan’s cheeks. Tyler kisses Dylan’s button nose, smiling. "We’ll figure it out." Tyler says. He doesn’t even need to say anything else, because Dylan knows exactly what it means. 

It’s like Tyler had been thinking about what had been plaguing Dylan’s mind the whole time. 

"Promise?" Dylan asks, looking at Tyler through dark lashes.

"I promise." Tyler presses a chaste kiss to Dylan’s full lips before he settles them both back on the bed to sleep. 


End file.
